Frames for needlepoint or similar techniques support a strip of fabric so that the user can apply stitches to the fabric. The fabric needs to be maintained generally taut and this is done generally by grasping top and bottom edges of the fabric and by pulling them apart. Usually the side edges are free. The frames can be relatively small so that they are simply held manually and manipulated to the required orientation. Other frames are larger and are carried on a support.
One type of frame includes a pair of rollers which are carried in two side rails in spaced parallel position so that the rollers can be rotated to roll up and pay off the fabric and thus provide the necessary tension.
Another type of frame includes two side rails which are threaded and the transverse bars attached to the fabric carry nuts which are thus driven longitudinally along the side rails when the side rails are rotated thus increasing or decreasing the spacing between the transverse bars and provide the necessary tension to the fabric. Both of these arrangements are relatively unsatisfactory in that the wing nuts generally used are cumbersome providing interference with the user when manipulating the frame and provide difficulty in adjustment.
A second difficulty in arrangements of this type is the technique for mounting the fabric onto the transverse bars. In most cases a short fabric strip is attached to the transverse bar and is then attached to the main fabric to be stitched by stitching an edge of the main fabric to the fabric strip. This is inconvenient, unattractive and prevents the fabric from being quickly and readily removed should the user wish to transfer to a different fabric.